


Ryo's Thread

by Patrycja444d



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Jin and Kame meet each other, after the unexpected meeting one of them comes to Ryo’s and Ueda’s house to complain disturbing the couple’s intimate time. Finally Ryo has enough and decides to either make Jin and Kame date each other or, at least, make them friends. He comes up with a crazy idea to lost both guys in the maze. Because what may bring you closer than being stuck together in a closed space without knowing where the exit is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryo's Thread

**Ryo’s Thread**

  
“Seriously, Ryo, why did I have to give them my phone? We’re going to the freaking maze! What an idiot decided to prohibit using cellphones in that place?” asked Akanishi Jin scowling at his friend, the one and only Nishikido Ryo, who was currently taking him to his work place – a labyrinth in the local park. How Ryo got that job or _why_ he suddenly wanted Jin to go inside with him was a mystery. Every time Jin asked his friend about it, Ryo was simply saying that they got new attractions placed inside the maze and needed someone who would say if it’s funny enough. Of course, Jin asked why Ryo couldn’t rate it himself or take his boyfriend, Ueda Tatsuya, to do so but Ryo was either rolling his eyes or slapping him.  
  
“We’re both working there. We know everything about that stupid maze and trust me, we have enough of it. We probably hate it more than you and Kamenashi hate each other. And answering your other question: they don’t want to be responsible for lost devices. Last guy that lost his music player somewhere in there almost sued us. Now shut up and come.” Jin sighed but followed Ryo nevertheless.  
  
When they were in the maze, Ryo was walking confidently, perfectly sure of the way. Jin was grumpily walking next to the shorter man from time to time sighing in boredom. At first, he wasn’t worried about getting lost, believing naively that his friend really knew the labyrinth like the back of his own hand. But it didn’t take long before Jin started to feel restless seeing as Ryo was stopping more often and looking around himself as if searching for something.  
  
Ryo nervously bit on his lower lip when Jin wasn’t looking. The moment his friend looked at him, Ryo straightened up and chose the path randomly, pretending that everything was okay. He was leading Jin deeper into the maze without really knowing where the exit was. Of course, he would never admit it – he was way too stubborn and way too proud to acknowledge the fact that ‘oh, so great and sexy Osaka man’ got lost in a family attraction, especially since he was working there.  
  
After passing a few corners, Jin started to become impatient. They were walking for quite a while but they still didn’t reach the end of the maze. When Jin complained to Ryo about it, the other man just waved him off. Jin groaned angrily but didn’t say anything… at least until he realized that a certain yellow hedge looked awfully familiar.  
  
“Oi, Ryo, are you sure you know where to go? I think I’ve already seen this stupid bush before.” Ryo stiffened and turned around smiling a bit sheepishly.  
  
“Actually, we might’ve made a wrong turn once… or twice.” Jin looked at him in disbelief. “Hey, it’s okay. I bet we’re close to the end anyway. There’s no way we can get lost when I, the greatest Nishikido Ryo, am our guide.”  
  
Jin gaped at his friend dumbfounded. When the realization hit him, his palms turned into fists and he had a huge urge to strangle his best friend right then and there. Taking a deep, calming breath, Jin loosened his fists and decided to trust Ryo one last time.  
  
Five minutes later, Ryo became a bit angry. He was sure they were close but every passed corner welcomed them with another turn at the end of it. Seeing another turn at the end, Ryo bit his lower lip and carefully stuck his head out to see if maybe this time he was right. The moment he glanced around the corner a mischievous smirk blossomed on his face. Perfect timing!  
  
Ryo quickly went forward, Jin following him a few steps behind. The two men entered a square with a fountain in the center of it – the middle of the maze. Jin almost slapped himself seeing that instead of exiting the labyrinth, they made it into heart of it. He was pissed. It was the worst situation that could happen ever! He was about to complain to Ryo when something else caught his attention.  
  
His jaw dropped and blood started boiling in his veins at the sight of the only person he didn’t want to meet. The man sitting on the other side of the fountain looked equally shocked at his sight, his eyes wide and shoulders stiff. They were looking at each other in complete surprise, oblivious to the fact that Nishikido Ryo was grinning like a Cheshire cat watching the scene in front of him.  
  
The person Jin saw on the other side of the square was none other than Kamenashi Kazuya – the guy Jin hated the most in world… or maybe not? The truth was that they just simply couldn’t get along with each other. They were like fire and ice, day and night, black and white. Probably the only thing they had in common was their stubbornness. But why they disliked each other?  
  
The story was quite simple when you think about it. Jin was a fun-loving person, very open and liked by everyone. He wasn’t the smartest but his positive energy and easygoing behaviour made him everyone’s favorite. There weren’t many things that could make him upset or angry – Kamenashi Kazuya and waking up at early hours to go to the stupid maze were the exceptions.  
  
On the other hand, Kazuya was an uptight person, awkward with strangers and a bit antisocial. He was hardworking, responsible and smart. He didn’t like going to wild parties, preferring to spend his time at home with his beloved dogs, sipping on good wine. The fact that one of his best friends, Ueda Tatsuya, was able to make him come here today was like a miracle. Unfortunately, they lost each other at some point. Following the instructions, Kazuya found the middle of the labyrinth and waited there for someone who might know the way out.  
  
And about the hatred between Kazuya and Jin? It was more of a defensive mechanism than hatred. Jin, used to people liking him right away, was shocked when Kazuya instead of agreeing to join the party he was organizing, declined the offer. Jin tried everything to make him come but at the end the man only glared at him and said Jin was ‘an annoying, irresponsible brat that couldn’t take _no_ for an answer’. Jin was so surprised with that reaction that he unconsciously called Kamenashi a guy with ‘a stick up his ass’. From that moment, the two men couldn’t stand each other’s presence, almost non-stop complaining to their best friends.  
  
And that was also the reason why they were in this maze together. The two best friends they were complaining to every time were Nishikido Ryo and Ueda Tatsuya who, at the same time, were lovers. They had enough of Jin and Kazuya always interrupting their precious alone time with each other and decided that the best thing to do was to make the two stubborn guys start dating each other… or make them friends at the very least.  
  
So here they were, in the middle of the maze. According to the plan, this was the part where Ryo would have to leave them alone. He and Ueda were aware that it might not be easy so they decided that the more Jin would be pissed, the bigger chance he would stay behind letting Ryo go further into the maze. After all, who would follow such a crappy guide as Ryo was from the beginning.  
  
“What are you doing here, Kamenashi?” Ryo asked seeing as Jin and Kazuya seemed to be in a daze. The man blinked and finally saw the shorter man.  
  
“Nishikido-kun? You’re here too? I came here with Tat-chan but we got separated at some point. He told me to wait here if something like this happens.” Ryo cringed his teeth a bit, always hating when Kamenashi was calling his boyfriend ‘Tat-chan’ – in his opinion it was too intimate.  
  
“Is that so? Jin was supposed to help me check the new attractions but I must have taken the wrong turn once.” Kazuya looked at him somewhat suspiciously. It was weird that Nishikido Ryo was willingly admitting to his own mistakes. Kame shrugged it off though as Ryo didn’t seem any different from his usual self.  
  
“Once? Once?! It was more than once! We were walking around for an hour!” Jin opposed, pouting a bit. Kazuya looked at him but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Whatever. Now when we’re in the middle I perfectly know where to go. Let’s go.” And Ryo made his way towards another part of the square. Kazuya seemed hesitant in following the other, his inner voice telling him not to listen to the guy who already got lost once. Jin seemed to think the same since he didn't move from his place at all.  
  
“No way, Nishikido. I’m staying here.”  
  
“Do what you want, I won’t make you. What about you, Kamenashi?” Kame looked back and forth between the two men that were now eyeing him. Despite his hostility towards Jin, staying in the centre of the maze with him seemed more tempting than wandering around blindly. Actually, Jin seemed to be asking him to stay with his stare.  
  
“…No… I think I will wait just like Tat-chan had told me.” Kazuya answered biting lightly on his lower lip.  
  
“Fine. I will go by myself. Here.” Ryo handed the surprised Jin a walkie-talkie. “This way when I get out of this fucking maze I will be able to guide you out of it as well.”  
  
“Wait… You had it with you all this time? Why didn’t you ask for someone?!” Jin accused his friend. Ryo and Kazuya were only staring at him with something similar to pity and annoyance – the guy really could be stupid sometimes.  
  
“Maybe because I have the other one?” Ryo showed him the second walkie-talkie. “Or maybe because I have no idea on which wave other radios work? Are you really that stupid, Bakanishi?” Ryo raised his eyebrow mockingly and Jin cleared his throat in embarrassment. Kazuya only sighed wondering if his decision to stay was right.  
  
“I thought you left the other one outside the maze…” It would be a logical explanation if not for the fact that Jin was there when Ryo took the walkie-talkies. He should remember that Ryo took it in case they would have to separate and needed to communicate with each other.  
  
“I didn’t you idiot. Anyway, I’m going now.”  
  
Ryo turned away from the two guys and started walking confidently towards one of a few entrances. Jin and Kazuya were observing him when suddenly a hedge moved cutting off the pathway. Kazuya’s eyes widened while Jin ran towards the hedge and started looking frantically for a button that might open the path again. When he couldn’t find anything like that, Jin sighed and came back to sit at the side of the fountain. Kazuya, who tensed at the sight of the moving wall, sat down as well. Jin tried to contact Ryo but the man only said to wait.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Jin got bored of the silence. He glanced at his companion. Kazuya was sitting there quietly, staring at his shoes and looking rather uncomfortable. Jin smirked at the sight and decided to bring a bit of fun to their boring stay in the middle of the maze. Jin slowly put his hand in the water and then quickly splashed it towards Kamenashi. The startled man looked at Jin who used that moment to splash water on Kazuya again. The man looked at the childish guy angrily before standing up and moving on the other side of the fountain so Jin couldn’t reach him. Jin frowned and moved closer to the man resuming his little game.  
  
“Are you a child? Stop splashing me!” Kazuya finally reacted having enough of the older’s behavior.  
  
“Well, I’m bored and you would ignore me anyway if I spoke to you,” Jin reasoned still playing with the water.  
  
“Stop it! It’s not funny!” Kazuya scold the older man who only smirked at him.  
  
For Jin the situation was hilarious. He was splashing the water while Kazuya was trying to avoid it. Despite knowing that with his acting he wouldn’t make the younger to like him, he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to just sit and wait – it was way too boring for his taste so making Kazuya angry was a nice activity even if a bit dumb.  
  
Jin’s game was interrupted by a sudden noise coming out of the walkie-talkie. Jin and Kazuya frowned looking at the device before Jin answered. Kamenashi sighed. For the first time he was happy to hear Nishikido’s voice. Kazuya came closer to hear his words better. He advised them to go to the entrance with a small bench next to it as it was the quickest way out of the labyrinth. Not thinking much, they listened to the man and searched for the small wooden bench.

 

*

  
Jin and Kazuya were following directions Ryo was giving them but after they saw a dead end for the fifth time, they had enough. Ryo sucked at giving directions as much as he sucked at keeping his ego at bay.  
  
“Damn it, Ryo! It’s another dead end! Can you find someone who actually _knows_ how to read that freaking map?!” Jin yelled into the walkie-talkie.  
  
_“Tsk! I bet it was you who messed up this time. I’m one hundred percent sure I’m right this time.”_  
  
“Then why all I can see is more hedge, huh?!” Jin turned off the device, completely annoyed by his best friend. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. He had enough just like Kazuya.  
  
“…What are we going to do now?” Kame asked lowly, not wanting to enrage the man even more – he was not used to seeing Jin so angry.  
  
“Maybe we should try to come back to the centre? The possibility that someone who knows the way will be passing by by accident is higher than getting out with Ryo guiding us,” Jin sighed and faced the younger man.  
  
“Maybe you’re right…” Kazuya admitted reluctantly and unconsciously leaned on one part of the hedge. He screamed when the hedge collapsed with Kazuya falling along with it...

 

* * *

  
Ryo smirked watching from around the corner his best friend and Kamenashi finding out the secret passage. For now everything was going according to the plan. Ryo left the clearance and hid himself after triggering off the mechanism that closed the passage and set up a few traps. He needed to be careful not to walk in on one of them himself but in contrast to Jin and Kazuya, he had someone to help him avoid unnecessary problems.  
  
“Hime? They are at the first location and should see it soon. Can you get me out of here now?” Ryo asked his lover and partner in crime that was now sitting comfortably in a nearby building. Ueda could control the whole maze from that little room and check the location of his two friends and the boyfriend on cameras.  
  
_”Fine but did you check the rest? If your plan doesn’t work… I really don’t know what they will do to us.”_  
  
“Yes, I checked everything. Twice. Don’t worry, the moment they will get out of this fucking maze, they will be grateful that we put them in there in the first place.”  
  
Ryo answered confidently making Ueda sigh heavily before ending the call. Ryo looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was way too negative about this whole thing. It maybe wasn’t the perfect plan but it was close to it. To tell the truth, Ryo would do _anything_ as long as Kazuya and Jin would stop coming to his and Ueda’s house to complain about each other, just when it was getting hot between him and his Hime. Nothing was pissing Ryo more than being interrupted and left with a Little Ryo needing to be attended to.  
  
“If they’re not going to make up, I promise to send the two of them on some marital therapy,” Ryo murmured before following the instructions Ueda sent him in the message.

 

* * *

  
Jin was laughing loudly to the point tears were coming out of his eyes. Kazuya’s stunned expression and the way he was flapping his arms in a useless attempt to steady himself and save from the fall, were very hilarious. Kazuya blinked two times and propped himself on his elbows. He glared at the older man. Jin was still chuckling slightly but extended his hand to help the younger stand up. Reluctantly, a bit afraid that Jin may take his hand away any second, Kazuya grabbed the offered palm and Jin pulled him up. Kazuya brushed away some dry leaves off his shoulders and, ignoring the other man, started walking the newly found path.  
  
Jin was following quickly walking Kame, from time to time trying to talk to the younger. The man was obviously ignoring him. Jin would be mad about it normally but the earlier situation was still playing in his mind. A stupid grin didn't disappear from his face and he had a huge urge to tease Kazuya a bit more. Fastening his steps, Jin caught up to the younger and tried to step on Kame’s heels. Kazuya grew more and more annoyed by the older man and even though he was a rather patient and silent person, Kazuya was at his limits - being lost in the labyrinth only making it much worse.  
  
“Why did I have to get stuck here with you out of all people?” Kazuya complained quietly but Jin heard him anyway, walking not even half a meter behind the younger.  
  
“You could be stuck with Ryo. That’s even worse.”  
  
“ _Oh, really_? How being stuck here with Nishikido-kun can be worse than being stuck with _you_?” Kame asked, his voice oozing with sarcasm.  
  
“Ryo can’t find his phone even if it’s ringing. Do you think he would be able to get you out of here in one piece?” Jin didn’t really expect any answer to that but, to his surprise, angry Kazuya seemed to be more talkative than his usual calm version.  
  
“And you’re going to do that? I don’t think so. You have no idea where we’re going. At least Ryo would be able to tell if we’re closer to the exit. You wouldn’t know that because you don’t work here!” Kazuya’s temper in extreme situations was raising drastically, just like his stubbornness.  
  
“Hey! It’s not my fault that we’re stuck here! You came here with Ueda, not me!” Jin yelled outraged by the fact that the younger tried to blame him for everything.  
  
“Yes, but it was you who was looking at me with those fucking puppy eyes that made me stay with you instead of going with Nishikido!”  
  
“Huh?! I wasn’t staring at you!” Jin opposed the accusation, completely missing the point. Well, it wasn’t like Kazuya realized that either.  
  
“Yes, you were!”  
  
“No, I was n… whooooa!!!“  
  
Their conversation halted the moment Jin suddenly lost his balance. Arguing with the younger man, Jin stopped being careful and instead of watching where he was going, he was staring at Kazuya and didn’t notice that the path ended. They entered another clearance with a pool in the middle and of course, Jin losing his footing meant that he fell into the water tank making a loud splashing sound.  
  
Kazuya watched the scene in irritation and tiredness. He had enough of this maze already and even seeing Akanishi landing in the water didn’t make him loosen up a bit. He just sighed and waited for the man to swim to the edge of the pool. Jin extended his hand, asking silently with his eyes for help, but Kazuya was suspicious. Akanishi’s made small pranks on him many times already and remembering the man’s earlier mood, Kame was sure he might end up in the pool himself.  
  
“Get out on your own. I’m not risking you pulling me in.”  
  
“Come on, Kame~! I’m not going to do that and you know it,” Jin tried to convince the man. Kazuya was surprised with Jin using his nickname to address him but he shook his head nevertheless.  
  
“No. Because I know you, I won’t help you get out,” Kazuya responded seriously.  
  
Kame wanted to go around the pool and turned around to do so but a sudden grip on his ankle disabled him for moving. He looked down to see Jin who smirked at him the second later. Kazuya gave out a short scream before another loud splash was heard when Jin pulled him into the pool. Kame resurfaced and spitted out some water. He glared at Jin who was smiling at him innocently. Kazuya huffed but didn’t say a word.  
  
They pulled themselves out of the water tank and sat on the ground to rest for a moment. When they wringed out of their shirts to get rid of the excessive water, wet and cold, they started walking further down the path. They weren’t talking to each other. They just wanted to find a place to dry themselves off and warm up their cold bodies.  
  
Fortunately for them, they could soon see the small, yellow building in front of them. They stopped looking at the signboard hung above the door. Kazuya furrowed his eyebrows at the building’s name: _Fluffy Palace_. The name was kind of suspicious and Kame wasn’t sure what the word ‘fluffy’ referred to – it might as well be about small animals.  
  
Jin didn’t have such resistance, not caring about what he might see inside the place. He quickly opened the door and went inside motioning to the younger man to follow him. When Jin didn’t come back after half a minute, Kame entered the building to stop in surprise at the sight of many pillows, blankets, towels and, generally, all soft and tender looking objects. The only thing missing was a bunch of plushy toys that would fit in perfectly in this squishy surrounding.  
  
“Hey, take it.” Kazuya flinched in surprise when Jin suddenly appeared in front of him with a towel in his hand.  
  
“Thanks…” Kazuya answered quietly, giving the older guy a small smile.  
  
The both guys sat on the two biggest pillows they could find. The room was nicely warm and without thinking Jin stripped himself from his jacket, shirt and pants. Kazuya’s eyes widened and he quickly turned away, blushing madly. Jin tilted his head, not understanding the man’s weird behavior – they were both men so there was nothing neither of them’s seen. Thankfully for Kazuya, he didn’t see the blush.  
  
Soon Jin’s attention moved to the younger man’s clothes. He furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that Kazuya should take his clothes off as well, otherwise he might catch a cold. Unconsciously, he was worried about the man and again his instincts worked before his brain. He came closer to the younger and not saying a word, pulled him out of his shirt.  
  
Kazuya yelped stunned and crossed his arms in reflex. He tried to slap the older when the man tried to take off his pants as well but Jin just grabbed his wrist and in a swift motion threw the dump item away. Kame looked at him incredulously. Jin was grinning in satisfaction, still keeping a grip on the smaller man’s hand.  
  
“Better. Don’t you know you shouldn’t stay in wet clothes for long or you will get sick?” Kazuya blinked and his face and neck got red once more. He lowered it, also curling himself into a small ball, so Jin wouldn’t see it. It was too late though. Jin blinked and crouched down in front of the younger, trying to peek at his face.  
  
It was fascinating him. Kazuya, the ever emotionless, uptight nerd, could make a face like that. It was utterly captivating. For the first time, Jin could see the man’s cute side and it was intriguing him. The view was rather enchanting and Jin unconsciously was leaning closer. Kazuya’s eyes widened just a bit and he moved back staring at Jin. His blush intensifying in color, if that was even possible. Being barely a few centimeters away from the younger’s face, Jin stopped. They were looking at each other in silence before Jin poked Kazuya’s cheek and with a bright smile he exclaimed:  
  
“You’re sooo~ cute!” Jin chuckled at Kazuya’s dumbfounded face. “I didn’t know you can actually feel embarrassed. You seem like the type that can’t be shaken by anyone,” with this Jin backed off a bit to give the other man more space.  
  
“Baka! Anyone would be embarrassed in this situation! Not to mention that I-“ Kazuya shut up realizing that he would say something he didn’t really like to say in such circumstances. Unfortunately, what he had said was enough to bring out Jin’s curious nature.  
  
“’Not to mention that you’ what?” Jin was observing him innocently - he couldn’t keep his eyes of the changing shade of the younger’s face.  
  
“I’m…” Kazuya mumbled, the last part being too quiet to actually understand.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said that… I like… guys,” Kame tried to hide himself in his arms. Jin blinked but he wasn’t really bothered by the answer.  
  
“So what? I like guys too.” At that, Kazuya raised his head in surprise. He wanted to make sure the older wasn’t making fun of him but Jin’s eyes were as honest as they could possibly be. And innocent at that – the guy seemed to not care at all. Kazuya squirmed, averting his eyes away from Jin’s intense gaze.  
  
“Does it not bother you then? You know… taking things off in front of… others… and such?”  
  
“Not really,” Jin answered still looking at Kazuya.  
  
“O-oh…” The man fidgeted again and bit on his lower lips. He was getting a bit distracted by Akanishi’s almost naked form.  
  
“On the contrary, I’m enjoying the view very much. And I think you do too,” Jin smirked when Kazuya’s cheeks showed a new shade of pink to him. He loved teasing the younger. The expressions he made were _very_ entertaining.  
  
“You’re a pervert, do you know that?” Kazuya grunted furrowing his eyebrows and pouting just slightly. Jin only laughed at him.  
  
It was their first normal conversation. This was also the first time Jin saw the other man in the different light. Kame maybe was a bit uptight but he could be cute and adorable in certain situations. Kazuya, on the other hand, had to admit that despite being annoying and perverted, Jin was a nice person. He was open-minded and liked to talk about many different topics, from simple things like flavors of ice-cream to relationships between men and the way society view them.  
  
The whole time they spent in the ‘Fluffy Palace’, they were talking and getting to know each other better. Somehow they realized that they didn’t mind each other as much as they had thought at the beginning. At some point, they even started joking and Jin complimented Kazuya’s smile. The reaction, like always, was immediate and Jin had another reason to stare at Kame’s face. He did that a lot since the younger man started to open up to him. He didn’t even notice what he was doing while Kazuya seemed to feel nervous and fidgety under Jin’s gaze. Kame decided it was better not to mention it, even though he wondered why the older was observing him so intensely, because it might make things awkward. Especially for him.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Ryo’s voice coming out of the walkie-talkie.  
  
“Oi, Ryo. Why didn’t you contact us earlier? We were walking blindly without any guide!” Jin said through the radio feeling annoyed by his friend.  
  
_“You know that walkie-talkie has its working range right? I lost connection when you moved. I had to change positions and find you first. Be happy I actually found you, idiot!”_  
  
It was a lie. Ryo and Ueda knew perfectly well, where their friends were at the moment. They wanted to give them some time to talk and, to their happiness, they did just that. Thank to the cameras and microphones hidden in some of the pillows they knew when to interfere. Tatsuya saw how stiff Kame became under Jin’s eyes and made Ryo go on with the plan.  
  
Ryo wanted to give the pair in the ‘Fluffy Palace’ a bit more time but Ueda’s threat to forbid the man from touching him was enough to convince Nishikido to move on in their little scheme. He had enough held up sex because one of the two idiots decided to crash in his and Ueda’s house. His Little Sexy Osaka Man needed attention and not even the two stubborn morons were to withhold him from getting satisfaction from his lover’s hands… and other body parts.

 

*

  
Jin was about to stand up from his seat when he caught the sight of the other man in the corner of his eye. He furrowed his eyebrows observing as Kazuya tried very hard not to limp. Before Jin hadn’t realized it but the younger had to hurt himself when Jin pulled him into the swimming pool. The older boy kind of knew now that Kazuya can be rather stubborn so most likely he tried to hide his limping from the other.  
  
Fortunately, Jin saw the way he moved and decided they can’t leave it unattended. He called Kazuya over. The boy looked at him suspiciously but came closer carefully. When he was close enough, Jin quickly stood up and pushed Kame gently onto the big pouf. The younger made a surprised noise and then blinked in confusion. He tried to sit up properly but Jin grabbed his leg and put it on his knee making the boy stare at him with a mix of discontent and shock.  
  
“What are you doing? Let go off my leg!” Kazuya ordered while pouting. The position was rather uncomfortable – he couldn’t see what Jin was doing to his lower limb.  
  
“Don’t squirm. I’m going to bandage your ankle. You hurt it earlier, right?” It wasn’t a question and Kazuya knew it. He bit on his lower lip in embarrassment as Jin was staring at him with knowing eyes. Kame stopped moving and Jin gave him a small smile before bandaging his leg.  
  
“Thank you,” Kazuya said quietly, his cheeks slightly flushed. Jin pulled him up with a grin.  
  
“No problem, Princess,” Jin answered teasingly before walking towards the door leading outside. Kazuya opened his mouth hearing the new nickname. He pouted but followed Jin, muttering under his breath:  
  
“I’m not Tat-chan and you’re not Nishikido, idiot,” a few courses coming along with it.

 

*

  
At first Jin was leading them through the labyrinth but after a few minutes, Kazuya came forward. He was obviously thinking about something because he was too quiet. Kame wasn’t the type to be loud - it was more of Jin’s field of expertise – but he stopped talking completely and Jin was sure he didn’t say anything that might offend the younger.  
  
Jin made use of Kazuya’s distraction to slow down. Now he could easily observe the younger. Jin smirked at the sight in front of him: lean back with curves in all the right places, slight swaying of hips and firm, slightly protruding, butt. Not a bad view if you asked Jin. The only thing making Jin unsatisfied was a slight limp in Kazuya’s right leg. The man didn’t seem to care but it must have hurt at least a bit.  
  
Jin sighed. He knew the younger wouldn’t say a single complain but seeing him being stubborn was annoying Jin. Somehow, the older started to care about Kazuya in the way he only cared about his family. And just like he would do to a family member, Jin stopped Kame and crouched in front of him. He looked back at the confused boy and smiled a bit.  
  
“Get on. With you limping like that, it would take a while to reach the end of this maze.”  
  
“I’m not handicapped you know? It’s only a slightly sprained ankle. I can walk just fine,” Kazuya crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes just a bit.  
  
“Yes, you can but you will only hurt it more like that.” Kame’s features softened but he wasn’t totally convinced. He thought that making Jin carry him was a bit too much – he really was fine with walking alone.  
  
“I’m okay, don’t worry. We should just get going,” Kame wanted to pass by Jin but the man didn’t seem to want to let him off that easily.  
  
“Come on, Kazuya. No one will see you like this. Besides, I won’t have to feel guilty about pulling you into that pool. And… I’m kind of worried it really might get worse. You’re our best pitcher – the game without you would be very boring.”  
  
Jin used the special card – Kazuya’s love for baseball. They might be enemies but Jin loved watching the younger during matches. He was a little mean thing on the field striking out almost all the players with unexpected types of pitches that confused the opposite team. Kame was an ace of their university’s team, inconspicuous, quiet boy who, once he was on the field, was turning into a real demon. Even his usually soft eyes had something in them that made you equally scared and annoyed – they were dangerous and yet teasing. That combination somehow excited Jin making him come to every single game despite his dislike for an actual sport.  
  
Finally, Kazuya reluctantly climbed on Jin’s back. When the older got up, Kame yelped - Jin slid his palms more under Kazuya’s thighs startling him a bit. Kame tried to pinch him for it, not feeling comfortable with the man almost touching his ass but resigned when Jin pinched him instead threatening that he would move his hands even more. Kazuya wasn’t exactly eager to get molested so with a pout on his face he stayed still, placing his arms around Jin’s neck.  
  
They were walking in silence. Kazuya was embarrassed by his current position on Jin’s back while Jin didn’t feel like teasing the other – he wouldn’t be able to see his face; where’s the fun in that? After a few minutes passed, Kame realized that agreeing to Jin’s idea was a good choice. His ankle wasn’t hurting as much as it was before. He bit on his lower lip and turned his head to the side.  
  
“Thank you,” Kazuya said quietly but loud enough for Jin to hear.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” the older boy smiled lightly, not taking his eyes from the path in front of him.

 

* * *

  
_“Oi, Ryo! It’s a dead end! Again! Find us a right way already or I will skin you alive!”_  
  
Jin’s angry voice echoed through the walkie-talkie that Ryo held in his hand. The threat was serious but Jin wasn’t the person Ryo feared the most. Why? Because in front of him was standing no one other but his lovely, completely pissed off boyfriend, Ueda Tatsuya.  
  
Ryo gulped heavily looking at his better half that was glaring at him dangerously. Tatsuya was a bit hot-headed but Ryo usually knew how to stop the older man’s angry fits. This time was different. While many things could set Tatsuya off, getting his best friend in danger was something that made Ueda turn into a living killing machine.  
  
Normally Ryo would be jealous of the attention Kamenashi gets from Ryo’s own lover but the situation wasn’t exactly normal. Tatsuya’s friend was stuck in a maze with Jin and it was Ryo’s fault for actually getting them lost even more. Somehow, despite having the map of the labyrinth, Nishikido managed to mistake a few turns by… holding the map upside down. When he realized that, it was too late – Tatsuya knew as well.  
  
_“Are you there? Where’s that fucking exit?! Kazuya’s ankle is twisted. He might be light to carry but not for the whole day, damn it!”_  
  
And the situation just got worse, not for the two lost sheep though. Ryo’s eyes widened when Tatsuya came closer to him while hitting his open palm with a fist. Ryo had no delusions – his lover was going to kick his ass and make sure he wouldn’t be able to sit for _at least_ a year. There was only one way out – finding the right path before Tatsuya got even more violent… and decided Ryo would be okay without his manhood.

 

* * *

  
When Jin and Kazuya heard Ryo’s voice again, it sounded a bit high. Jin looked above his left shoulder at Kazuya who only shrugged slightly. He was as confused as the older one. They ignored Ryo’s strange voice and went in the direction the man pointed to them, hoping it’s the right one.  
  
It took him a few minutes to get to a narrow alley decorated with thousands of lights. Jin put Kazuya down and watched mesmerized the sea of bright points situated along a marble path. The place was quite romantic – it was like an alley in the park during warm summer night just… better. Jin thought it would be a great place to take a lover for a picnic or something similar to it. Unfortunately, Kazuya had a bit different opinion.  
  
“Tsk… It must cost a small fortune. It’s not economical at all and I bet it’s not ecological as well,” Kame said frowning at the sight. Jin looked at him, first with shock, then with annoyance.  
  
“It’s really unbelievable how uptight your ass is. Can’t you enjoy the view? It looks awesome!”  
  
“Awesome? Do you know how much energy it takes to make something like that? In 80 years from now there won’t be enough resources on Earth to even light up one lamp and you’re happy they’re wasting it on this thing?” Jin clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes going forward.  
  
“So? It’s even a better reason to see it, right? You said it yourself, in 80 years there won’t be a single lamp,” Jin said with sarcasm.  
  
“Yeah, in 80 years we will be living in complete darkness, without cars, working toilets and heaters that would warm us up in winter,” Kazuya answered with the same tone Jin used on him, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
“We won’t be even alive then! It’s so stup-“  
  
Jin was looking at Kame while speaking, completely forgetting to be careful. Before he could finish his sentence, he tripped over a single root of the nearby tree. He skipped forward a few times, flapping his arms like a weird mix of a bird and a very bad dancer. When finally he regained his balance, he was standing on one leg, arms stuck out in different directions and his head turned to Kazuya. He looked rather shocked with what happened; he had his mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape, his eyes were wide and blinking rapidly.  
  
Jin sighed, relieved he didn’t end up face first in the mud, when a giggling sound reached his ears. He looked at Kazuya. The man’s shoulders were shaking while one of his palms was covering his mouth. Jin blinked and tilted his head to ask the question but in that moment Kame couldn’t take it anymore. He put his arms around his middle and bend a bit, laughing loudly. He was stomping with one of his legs and soon his started clapping as well.  
  
Jin would be pissed any other time but somehow the sight of Kame so happy and laughing made his heart warm up. The man had a cute side after all. Jin had to say, Kazuya looked way better with that wide smile on his face – he seemed younger and way more relaxed. Jin liked that. _A lot._ He wouldn’t mind making the younger smile like that more often. Yes, it wasn’t only about _seeing_ Kazuya happy. It was about _making_ him happy. The thought was a bit unusual but not unpleasant. Jin liked Kazuya from the beginning but the guy’s cold attitude towards him, made the older back off. Maybe it wasn’t too late to change that?  
  
Jin smiled and stood normally. Kazuya was still laughing to the point tears started to appear in his eyes. Jin chuckled to himself because if Kame didn’t stop soon, he most probably would fall down. It was obvious his muscles were hurting already with the way he was clutching his sides and swaying a little on his legs. Jin came closer in case Kame would collapse for real but he wasn’t really worried – he was as amused as the other was.  
  
“Well, well, you can laugh after all, huh?” Jin asked while Kazuya was trying to catch his breath. He didn’t registered Jin’s words.  
  
“You… and that s-… statue…” Kame tried to say something but every time he tried, he started laughing again. Jin looked at him curiously. “You… statue… the same… you looked the same!”  
  
Jin looked at him surprised then turned his head around to glance at the sculpture Kame was pointing too. Now Jin started to laugh along with Kame. He wasn’t quite sure if it was true but he was sure that him and the statue would make a good pair of siblings. Wide eyed, o-shape mouthed, one leg standing and hands flapping twins.

 

*

  
They were walking again. Ryo finally got a hand of the map and was able to guide them correctly. At some point though Kame and Jin didn’t need his help anymore, when Jin recognized a garden he and his friends often had went to during festival to watch firework displays. He told Kame about it with a smile and fastened his steps. He could see the exit right in front of him and he couldn’t be more happy about it but…  
  
Kazuya wasn’t with him.  
  
When he realized that, he stopped in his tracks. Slowly, he turned around to see the younger standing under the cherry tree looking at it with melancholy. The tree was blooming and it’s pink flowers were swaying gently moved by wind just like wisps of Kazuya’s hair. Jin was captured. The view in front of his was mesmerizing. It was like a painting - beautiful and emotional. He watched Kame’s half-sad, half-happy expression, his eyes that were fluttering just slightly and a move of his chest when the man was taking deep breaths. Jin knew something was wrong but he needed a moment to speak up – he wanted to engrave the sight in his mind before having to break the peaceful atmosphere.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Jin asked carefully after stepping closer to Kazuya.  
  
“…when we go out we will be back to being enemies, right?” Kame asked carefully still eyeing the blossoming tree. Jin was surprised by the tone of his voice – it was sad. Very sad. Jin scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to _not_ to speak to Kame after this was over. He didn’t want to let the man go. Not again. But what with Kazuya?  
  
“Do you want to? I mean, do you want us to be enemies?”  
  
“…No…” the answer was quiet; nervous and uncertain, like Kame was afraid of Jin’s reaction. But Jin was glad because there was a chance for him.  
  
“That’s good, because I don’t want us to be enemies anymore.” Kame smiled at that but didn’t move his eyes on Jin. Instead Jin moved his on the tree.  
  
“Is it even possible? For us _not_ to be enemies?”  
  
“Don’t ask me. I just know we won’t be friends. Ever.”  
  
At that, Kame twitched and finally looked at Jin. He seemed hurt. But Jin wasn’t done yet. “I like you. I’ve always liked you,” he moved his eyes back to flinch a bit at the sight of Kazuya watching him in surprise. Jin scratched his neck again. He did that every time he felt shy or uncomfortable.  
  
“You like me?” The man asked quietly and there was a hint of hope in the way it sounded. Jin sighed – it was time for the truth.  
  
“I do but… I didn’t know how to talk to you. I still don’t know. You always seemed so serious, responsible and… out of my reach. I didn’t think you would be interested in me. You actually looked quite uninterested every time I tried to talk to you. I’m pretty childish. I was worried that one day you would have enough of my behavior anyway so it was easier to fight with you. At least you reacted and I… I could be close but away at the same time. I could be next to you but didn’t have to worry about blurting out my feelings or anything. It didn’t work exactly though. We got stuck here - I have a feeling it was planned by the way - we were… normal with each other and I think… I started falling for you,” Jin was a bit embarrassed by his confession while Kazuya watched him closely. Was it the truth? Was Jin really in love with him? His eyes were saying ‘yes’.  
  
“I… I love you too.” Jin looked up from the ground at the blushing man who averted his eyes. Kame took a deep breath and turned his head so Jin could see his face. “I think… I fell in love with you the first time we’ve met but… I was worried as well. You’re bright, liked by everyone, friendly and full of life when I’m… I’m just boring. I don’t like parties, I can’t be spontaneous and I feel anxious every time I need to go out with people I don’t know. I thought that… you will get bored of me quickly. I know you’re a good guy but I’m not exactly a dateable person. I like peace and quiet. I’m making lame jokes and I feel the best sitting at home with a glass of wine or bathing for hours. My life’s not as exciting and colorful as yours but I like it,” Kame shrugged his shoulders as if saying that he can’t help it – it’s the way it is. Jin bit his lower lip hiding a forming smile.  
  
“Well… it’s not like I don’t like that too, you know? I admit, I’m a bit extreme at times but I’ve always pictured my future in a certain way. I’m sitting at home watching a movie with my beloved one. If the weather is nice we would go on a walk holding hands and then have a home cooked dinner just the two of us like a family. And when the evening comes we sit on a couch snuggling and talking about everything and nothing,” Jin surprised Kame with such peaceful scene but the gentle smile told Kazuya Jin didn’t lie. He got a bit suspicious though when the smiled turned more into a smirk. “And, you know, bathing time can be really _entertaining_.” You didn't need to be a genius to guess what dirty thoughts went through Jin’s mind. Kame was a bit stunned, his cheeks getting redder but he chuckled a bit.  
  
“I’m not sure if you can get such a peaceful life with me. We argue quite a lot,” Kame joked. He was a bit nervous and it was rather visible in the way he was fidgeting slightly. Jin smirked at the sight. He was founding Kame cuter with every passing minute.  
  
“I don’t mind the risk.” And with that Jin leaned in kissing Kame by surprise. The kiss wasn’t very long but it was enough for Kame to stiffen and open his eyes widely. It was an unexpected move from Jin’s side and Kazuya could feel himself getting more red than ever. Jin moved back and started laughing at Kame’s cute yet sulking expression.  
  
“Why did you do that? I’ve almost got a heart attack!” Jin was sure that it was impossible but he could understand it was just Kame’s excuse. The younger liked it but being as shy and unsocial as he was, it was way too embarrassing for him. Jin chuckled lightly before moving his arms around the younger and pulling him closer. Kazuya squeaked, automatically putting his hands on Jin’s chest.  
  
“I don’t think you mind, do you?” Jin asked with a smirk playing on his lips while Kazuya pouted. He didn’t deny it. The kiss was nice, just like the hug, but he felt like wiping off that smug expression of Jin’s face. He wondered what would be the best punishment but all the ideas that came to his mind seemed silly.  
  
Kame made up his mind. The two could play the game. He leaned in quickly, pecking Jin on the lips. The older man was a bit surprised but smirked trying to deepen the sudden kiss. Unfortunately for Jin, Kazuya took that moment to escape from his hold. Jin blinked stupidly watching Kazuya walk towards the exit. He rushed after the man hoping he didn’t go too far with his teasing. When he draw level with Kazuya, he tried to think of something to say. He needed to know if they were okay. If they were together. So he held his breath when he touched Kazuya’s hand lightly. When the man didn’t move his hand away, Jin gently took it in his. After a few long seconds Kazuya squeezed it slightly to let Jin know it was okay. Happily, Jin intertwined their fingers together and pulled Kazuya just a bit closer to his side.

 

* * *

  
Ryo and Tatsuya were waiting in front of the small gate leading to the maze’s garden. Jin and Kame should be out any minute now and Ueda couldn’t wait for it to happen. He wanted to see if his friend was safe and sound. Ryo was impatient. He didn’t care much about Kame – the sprained ankle couldn’t kill him after all – but he wanted to know if his plan worked. He had enough of the two fighting and later whining to him and Ueda in their free time. He needed his Hime-time!  
  
Finally the gate opened and a wide smirk blossomed on Ryo’s face. That was it, the end of his friends non-stop whining! They were an item now. There was no doubt about it because why else would they be walking hand in hand despite being out of the fucking labyrinth? Ryo was the happiest man on Earth now.  
  
“I see it went pretty well, huh? You’re a couple now. Congratulations! You should thank me for that brilliant idea,” Ryo said with a smirk. The pair came closer and looked at the man.  
  
“So it was your idea,” it wasn’t a question and Ryo could feel an evil aura around himself. He looked at Jin and gulped smiling nervously. “I’m going to rip your head off,” Jin announced but before he could do anything, he felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head to the left in surprise to see Kazuya.  
  
“Leave it to me…” Kame said quietly with a tone that couldn’t mean anything good. Ryo’s smile faltered, eyes got wide and he gulped. He started sweating. “Now, you’re going to run. You have five seconds of heads up. Then I will start chasing you and when I get my hands on you… I’m fucking killing you!!!” Kazuya screamed.  
  
Ryo didn’t waste his time. Before someone couldn’t say anything he started running in a random direction completely terrified of the other man. Kazuya counted to five and rushed after him screaming a lot of uncensored words. Ryo was a fast runner but Kazuya, after years of playing baseball, was quicker. The only thing in Ryo’s favor was that Kame’s ankle still hurt a bit so he couldn’t show his real speed.  
  
Jin watched stunned as his new boyfriend was chasing around his best friend cursing him heavily. Tatsuya was standing next to him debating with himself. He didn’t want his boyfriend to die but because of his incompetency, Kame got hurt. He deserved the punishment. In the end he decided that he would just let Kame scare Ryo a bit before rescuing his poor Sexy Osaka Man.  
  
“K-Kazuya?” Jin finally said something catching Ueda’s attention. Jin might be a bit stunned but the sight of his boyfriend being angry like that was kind of hot… Just like the times they were arguing in the past.  
  
“You haven’t seen this side of him yet, right?” Jin just nodded still focused on the scene in front of him. “You should prepare yourself buddy. Kame might be quiet and shy but when he’s angry, it’s better to hide.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, but don’t worry. His punches can just bruise you a little bit.”  
  
Ueda smiled at him, patted his shoulder and started walking towards his friend and boyfriend leaving Jin alone. The man scratched his neck and chuckled nervously. He promised to himself to never anger Kazuya to the point Ryo did. Why? Because if a professional boxer tells your boyfriend’s punches can bruise you easily, you can be sure that _you_ would be knocked out the second the fist connects with your face. Even worse when it connects lower.  
  
_…Way lower._

 

**THE END**


End file.
